The Misadventures of Amy and Lauren 2: Phone Call
by Huck23
Summary: Amy and Lauren share an interesting phone call. *Note: This is the second Amen misadventure but it can be read as a stand alone.


**A/N:** Welcome to another Adventures of Lauren and Amy. Hope you guys enjoy this short little piece!

*As mentioned in the description you don't need to read the first one to get this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Amy and Lauren rarely called each other but when they did it was quite a show.<p>

"What the hell are you calling me for?"

Lauren, who was currently at home sick in bed, was surprised to see that Amy had called her when the phone had first run. She was sure Amy must have made a mistake when she more than likely attempting to dial Karma. After all, K and L are right next to each other and Amy didn't have many friends.

"I nee-." Amy began frantically.

"Oh hell no!" Lauren stated cutting her off. "Your needs are not my problem."

"Oh come on Lauren, please help me out." Amy whined.

Lauren sighed dramatically. "Fiiine! What may I possibly help you with?"

Amy smiled instantly. "Okay I have a chem test 7th period and it's open book bu-."

"Let me guess you forgot the book and Ms. Timbers isn't loaning out any text books."

On the other end of the phone Amy looked shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't? Plus I saw at least 9 sophomores crying in the hall when she gave the same test a couple of days ago." Lauren chuckled. "I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I bet."

"So why are you bugging me about your missing text book problems?" Lauren asked casually. Oh she knew and she wanted no part in it.

Amy instantly refocused. "The chem book, I need you to bring me the chem book."

"No." Lauren stated firmly.

"Why not?!" Amy cried.

"Hello?! I'm at home sick in bed. What would it look like if I drove up to the school to give you a text book and then handed in a sick note the next day?"

"Please, Lauren, please!" Amy begged. "I really don't want to lose my A in this class."

Even though Amy couldn't see her, Lauren grinned deviously. "And what's in it for me if I bring you this text book?"

Amy groaned. There was always a catch with Lauren. "I'll give you any _reasonable _thing."

Lauren shrugged. "Alright. You clean the kitchen on my days for the next two weeks."

"Okay, okay I can do that."

"Aaand," Lauren heard Amy groan again and she smirked. "You have to have to sit with Liam and Karma at lunch. No avoiding them."

For the third time, Amy groaned. "For how long?" She asked quietly.

"Only one day, tomorrow. I'll sit with you…to watch the awkward fun."

Amy sighed with relief. "Okay, I'll do it. You'll bring the chem book right?"

Lauren began to climb out of her bed. "Yeah, I'll bring it. Meet me outside of the main entrance in about 20 minutes."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Lauren."

"Whatever." Lauren stated before hanging up.

She quickly got dressed, retrieved the chem book from Amy's room and headed out the front door.

When she got to the school about 22 minutes later, she road pass the main entrance and tossed Amy's chem book out the window at her.

"Thanks a lot Lauren!" Amy shouted angrily after she fumbled to catch the textbook.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years in the future:<strong>

"Fuck traffic! Fuck everybody!"

Amy laughed at Lauren's yelling. She could hear the other woman loud and clear over the car phone.

"Wow you do not sound happy this morning."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the statement. "Really Amy? Have you ever known me to be happy in the morning?"

Amy laughed again. "No. You never seemed like a happy morning person, an awake one but definitely not happy."

"Well at least I'm not a zombie like you are in the mornings."

"I am not a zombie in the mornings!" Amy protested.

"Did I tell you, you could come over? Putting your blinker on doesn't mean shit!"

"Earth to Lauren." Amy chuckled.

"Look I don't care if you refuse to acknowledge that you're a zombie in the mornings, as long as you don't do it at my house or in my bed."

"That was only a few times."

"5."

"Whatever…I'm pulling into the parking garage now."

"I'm not even close to the firm yet." Lauren growled.

"Aww poor Lauren." Amy cooed sarcastically.

"Shut it."

Over the phone, Lauren could hear Amy shut her car door and soon after open her trunk. She heard her dig around for a moment before she heard her curse.

"Shit!"

"What's up?" Lauren asked.

"I forgot my briefcase that had my file/note book and my macbook inside of it." Amy slammed her trunk shut hard. "Now I have to go all the way back home and I have my first patient in an hour. I'm going to have to cancel, I'll never make it back in time."

"I'll get your briefcase. I'm further down the highway now. I'll just get off at the next exit and stop by your apartment and grab it."

"No." Amy protested. "You're already going to be late."

"Fuck it. I was going to be late anyway. What's being a little later going to do?"

"Fine, the spare key's under the mat."

Lauren smirked. "I know. I'll be there in 30, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Lauren."

"No problem."

Lauren hung up and Amy headed into the office. 22 minutes later when Lauren made it to the Physicians Pavilion, the private practice where Amy held therapy sessions, she ran straight through the front doors.

"Hey Ms. Cooper!" Called the receptionist as Lauren ran up the stairs to Amy's office.

When she got to the door reading Dr. A. Raudenfeld, she knocked hard and when Amy opened the door she gently placed the briefcase in Amy's hands. Then she was off.

A few minutes later Amy felt her phone ring.

"Lauren?"

"Have a great day at work or something like that…whatever. Bye."

Amy smiled. "Bye Lauren, see you at lunch."

"Right."

Lauren hung up and the two women went about their respective mornings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short piece and please review :)!


End file.
